criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold
Rebldomakr Rebdoomer Rebdomine VoDKa |gender=Both male |birth date=April 9, 1981 September 11, 1981 |birth place=Wichita, Kansas Denver, Colorado |death date=April 20, 1999 |death place=Columbine, Colorado |job=Students Blackjack Pizza employees |pathology=Mass Murderers School Shooters |mo=Shooting Bombs |type= |victims=13 killed 23 injured |rank= |specialty= |status=Both deceased }} "Everybody with white hats stand up!" Eric David Harris and Dylan Bennet Klebold were a pair of school shooters responsible for the Columbine High School massacre which claimed the lives of 15 people, including themselves on April 20th, 1999. The massacre is today the deadliest high school massacre in American history and the fourth deadliest school massacre in American history, behind the Bath School bombings, the Virginia Tech massacre and the University of Texas massacre. Backgrounds Harris was born in Wichita, Kansas. His father was a U.S. Air Force transport pilot, forcing his family to move around frequently before he changed careers and became a part-time caterer in 1993, when the Harris family settled down in Littleton, Colorado, where they lived in a rented property for three years. His mother was a housewife. In 1996, the Harris family bought a house not far from Columbine High. Eric's older brother, Kevin Harris, studied at the University of Colorado at Boulder. Klebold was born in Lakewood, Colorado. His father ran a small real-estate business from home and his mother was an employment counselor. He met Harris in Littleton when they were in middle school and the two became good friends. Harris began hosting a website where he posted home-made levels of Doom, a first-person shooter game which was notorious for its graphic violence and gore, and also of Quake. The levels later became known as the "Harris levels". He also began posting his personal thoughts about his parents, friends and school, but later started putting up instructions on how to make crude explosive devices and venting his personal hatred of people he knew, in particular fellow students and faculty members at his and Klebold's high school, Columbine High. In 1997, the parents of one of Harris' classmates, Brooks Brown, filed a formal complaint against him when they found a death threat directed at their son. Some time earlier, Harris had thrown a chunk of ice at Brown's car. On January 30, 1998, Harris and Klebold had broken into a van and stolen electrical equipment. They were later arrested on felony charges of criminal trespass and theft and were sentenced to psychiatric treatment, counseling and community service. Harris also received anger management treatment and made such a good impression on his probation officer that their treatment program ended a few months early. After completing his court hearing, Harris seemed contriumph. In his anger management essay video, he said: "I'm happy to say, that with the help of this class, and some other diversion related experiences, I do want to try and control my anger." His private journal told a different story. "Isn't America supposed to be the land of the free? How come, if I'm free, I can't deprive a stupid dumb from his possessions if he leaves them sitting in the front seat of his van, out in plain sight and in the middle of nowhere, on a Fri--day night. NATURAL SELECTION. should be shot." Their encounter with the law revealed the existence of a kind of parallel universe. While outwardly apologetic and reformed, Harris and Klebold were bonded by a shared rage. Klebold wrote in Harris's 1998 yearbook: ''"My wrath from January's incident will be GOD LIKE! Not to mention our revenge in the Commons (Columbine cafeteria)." Though Harris had removed the death threats from his website after his and Klebold's court hearing, he began putting up records of his gun collection, which they obtained by having friends buy the weapons for them, bomb-making and even a hit list of specific people he intended to target in his and Klebold's upcoming massacre. At one point, Harris tried to enlist in the U.S. Marine Corps, but his application was rejected because he was taking the anti-depressant Luvox (fluvoxamine) (his autopsy showed therapeutic levels of the drug in his body). A local sheriff once drafted an affidavit for a search warrant for Harris' home, but it was never filed. Violence was very prominent in Harris and Klebold's school work. Together, they made a video titled Hitmen for Hire in which they walked around the school's hallways with fake guns and pretended to shoot students. They both also wrote violent stories for their creative writing assignments and made video recordings where they discuss their motivations. In one tape made very shortly before the massacre began, they say goodbye to their parents. A few days before the shooting, Klebold went to the prom with Robyn Anderson as his date. Anderson had bought the rifle and the shotguns used in the massacre because she was 18 while Harris and Klebold were still 17. They deceived her by saying they meant to cause no harm and only wanted them for harmless shooting or hunting. The Massacre At 11:10 am on April 20, 1999, Harris and Klebold arrived at Columbine High in separate cars and armed two 20 pound (ca. 9 kg) home-made propane bombs inside the cafeteria. As Harris was on his way back to the car, he ran into Brooks Brown. After they talked for a moment, Harris told Brown "Brooks, I like you now. Get out of here. Go home." Brown promptly left the premises. Prior to the shooting, Harris had placed a propane bomb ca. half a mile (ca. 800 m) from the school, presumably as a diversion. The bomb only partially detonated and caused a small fire which was put out by the fire department. The pair's plan was to detonate the propane bombs inside the school, causing everyone inside to flee through the main exits, and then open fire at them from vantage points as they came running out. When ambulances, police, the fire department and the press arrived on the scene, they would detonate bombs set up inside their cars to strike them as well. Fortunately, the cafeteria bombs malfunctioned and failed to detonate. After waiting a while, Harris and Klebold armed themselves and went inside through the West Entrance instead. They first threw a pipe bomb. It detonated, but didn't do any damage. The first to be shot were Rachel Scott, 17, who died, and Richard Castaldo, 17, who were sitting on a grassy knoll. It was later rumored that Harris and Klebold targeted Christians and first asked Scott whether she believed in God and gunned her down when she said "You know I do". Castaldo reported this, though the FBI later concluded that it didn't happen. After killing Daniel Rohrbough, injuring six more students and teacher Patti Nielson, Harris and Klebold entered the school. Harris was briefly in a gun battle with school reserve officer Niel Gardner. After the bullets stopped flying and Harris' carbine jammed, he and Klebold continued their rampage inside the school, injuring another student and mortally wounding teacher Dave Sanders. At 11:26 a.m., they entered the library, which contained 56 students and staff. Harris injured a school athlete and Klebold killed a student before they both reloaded their guns and proceeded to have another shootout with Denver police. Then Harris and Klebold killed 9 more students and injured 11. In the library, they taunted students and screamed their rage. They left the library at 11:36 a.m. Their movements through the school then seemed directionless. They entered the cafeteria in an attempt to detonate their bombs. Harris made his first suicide bit by firing his carbine at one of the bombs, but it failed. They walked around, taking sips from cups left by students. A Molotov cocktail thrown by Klebold managed to only partially detonate one of the bombs, causing a fire. They walked through the school, re-entered the cafeteria, then made their way to the library. After having a third brief shootout with the police and lighting a Molotov cocktail on a table, Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold turned their guns on themselves and committed suicide by shooting themselves in the head. At first, the death of the shooters was ruled a murder suicide because Klebold was shot through the left temple and being left handed, yet the TEC-DC9 that killed was found in his right and because he was half-Jewish. But their deaths was eventually ruled a double suicide. This was also supported because their bodies were searched for other bombs, in which the bodies and weapons were moved. Aftermath After the massacre at Columbine, the local police came under a great deal of criticism, both for not entering the school sooner but also for not searching Harris' home before the incident. The former later led to the introduction of Immediate Action Rapid Deployment, a police tactic where they actively approach a situation that could become immediately life-threatening to the public, such as in cases where the perpetrators are in possession of dangerous weapons, such as firearms, explosives and/or WMDs. David Cullen, author of the non-fiction book Columbine, credits this tactic with saving a lot of lives during similar situations, including the 2007 Virginia Tech massacre. The American school system was also affected; many schools heightened their security by implementing metal detectors, security guards and having students wear computer-generated ID cards and also introduced zero-tolerance policies against bullying, though a study made by the U.S. Secret Service concluded that it probably wouldn't be helpful. Violence in media was also examined when it came out that Harris and Klebold were fans of Doom, Quake, Wolfenstein 3D and violent movies such as Natural Born Killers. A number of victims of Columbine and/or their families filed lawsuits against school officials, law enforcement, the manufacturer of the drugs which Harris had been prescribed, the people who helped him and Klebold get the guns they used, and even Harris and Klebold's parents. All of them were either settled or dismissed. Rumors and conspiracy theories were made that there was a third shooter involved, including a roof top gunman. This "gunman" was later identified as a custodian making repairs. One student that was suspected was Chris Morris, a member of the Trench Coat Mafia. While he was not involved, Eric Harris had attempted to recruit him for the massacre three times, starting on March 20, 1999. Chris refused, thinking he was joking. Modus Operandi Harris and Klebold arrived a huge arsenal of weapons. They are perhaps the most heavily armed school shooters in American history. Harris used a 9mm Hi-Point 995 Carbine rifle and a Savage 67H pump action sawed off shotgun. Klebold used a Intratec TEC-DC9 and a Stevens 311D double barreled sawed off shotgun. They placed two propane bombs in the cafeteria which failed to detonate. One propane diversionary bomb partially detonated. Klebold and Harris also used carbon dioxide (CO2) and pipe bombs. Total arsenal *Intratec TEC-DC9 *Hi-Point 995 Carbine *Savage 67H pump-action shotgun *Stevens 311D double barreled sawed-off shotgun *Four knives *99 explosives **48 small bombs **27 pipe bombs **Eight 1.5-gallon propane containers **Carbon dioxide bombs **Three 20-pound propane bombs **Molotov cocktails **Booby trap bombs in both shooters' cars Profile Psychologists posthumously diagnosed Harris as a psychopath and Klebold a manic depressive, though it should be noted that psychiatric analysis based on journals and personal communication alone is not quite as accurate as diagnosing someone through face-to-face interviews and psychological testing. Dr. Robert Hare created a list of hallmarks of psychopathy in juveniles: gratuitous lying, inability to feel remorse or guilt, indifference to the pain of others, defiance of authority figures, unresponsiveness to reprimands or threatened punishment, petty theft, persistent aggression, cutting classes and breaking curfews, cruelty to animals, early sexual promiscuity, vandalism and setting fires. Harris committed all of these except for animal cruelty. Klebold was consumed by despair and depression. He described himself in his journal as a "god of sadness" and "the most miserable existence in the history of time". He fell in love with a Columbine student, filling page after page with hearts, but apparently, she didn't return his feelings or even knew him. "She in reality doesn't even know me...I have no happiness, no ambitions, no friends and NO LOVE". Harris is believed to be the ringleader of the two. Klebold was the just the follower. Harris' journal was filled with indiscriminate hate for people of all kinds. He wrote "KILL MANKIND", suggesting omnicide, or killing the entire human race. He even wrote that if he and Klebold survived they would move to an island and if that was impossible, they would hijack a plane and crash it into NYC, which would happen two years later by al-Qaeda. Both Harris and Klebold were motivated to commit the massacre by four years of bullying by school athletes, known as "jocks", who wore white baseball caps. Harris wrote twice that "everyone" was always making fun of him and that he would get revenge. They both spoke of their rage of their abusers to their video camera. Klebold even complained that his own older brother Bryon and his friends made fun of him and treated him like the "runt of the family". While most people say Harris and Klebold weren't targeting jocks or bullies, they both apparently were. The cafeteria was filled with jocks and others students, where the bombs were set to explode. When the two approached the library, they ordered everyone with white hats, a common trait for the Columbine jocks, to stand up, so that they could shoot them. They screamed "All jocks stand up! We'll get the guys in white hats!" and "This is for all the you've given us for the past four years!" They even killed two school athletes, Isaiah Shoels and Matthew Kechter and taunted Evan Todd, to whom Klebold yelled "Who's laughing now?!" Victims Fatalities *Rachel Scott, 17 *Daniel Rohrbough, 15 *Dave Sanders, 47 *Kyle Velasquez, 16 *Cassie Bernall, 17 *Steven Curnow, 14 *Isaiah Shoels, 18 *Matthew Kechter, 16 *Lauren Townsend, 18 *John Tomlin, 16 *Kelly Fleming, 16 *Daniel Mauser, 15 *Corey DePooter, 17 Injuries *Richard Castaldo, 17 *Sean Graves, 15 *Lance Kirklin, 16 *Michael Johnson, 15 *Mark Taylor, 16 *Anne-Marie Hochhalter, 17 *Brian Anderson, 16 *Patti Nielson, 35 *Stephanie Munson, 16 *Evan Todd, 15 *Patrick Ireland, 17 *Daniel Steepleton, 17 *Makai Hall, 18 *Kacey Ruegsegger, 17 *Lisa Kreutz, 18 *Valeen Schnurr, 18 *Mark Kintgen, 17 *Nicole Nowlen, 16 *Jeanna Park, 18 *Jennifer Doyle, 17 *Austin Eubanks, 17 In Criminal Minds Harris and Klebold were mentioned in Jump Cut and The Perfect Storm as an example of team killers. Reid also mentions them in Hanley Waters, describing that while they documented their hatred of the athletes at Columbine, they switched their focus from the gymnasium, which housed the athletes who had bullied them, to the school cafeteria in order to "obtain the highest maximum body count". Though, security cameras record many athletes in the cafeteria that day. Sources *Wikipedia: **The Columbine High school massacre **Harris and Klebold *TruTV's articles about the massacre *''Evil Beyond Belief'' (2009) *Acolumbinesite.com *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T6SVb5jso0 Zero Hour episode about Columbine] *Gameguru article that mentions Harris Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Killing Teams Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real School Shooters